


I wanna be alone. Alone with you –  does that make sense?

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Late text messages, M/M, Oops, Slight crackish, but overall cute boyfs texting each other, c:, do i regret tho?, except it's through text messaging, i made rj rather obsessed with moomin, i suggest that if you're going to read this read it v v slowly, it's cringe either way, nah, relationship, they have such a boring convo but ig u can just imagine ur reading jm's messages lol, “when we talk in our rooms with the lights off and a relaxed ambiance”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: jaemin was feeling particularly lonely in his dorm alone so he texts his boyfriend renjun





	I wanna be alone. Alone with you –  does that make sense?

**Author's Note:**

> i've written something every month since march 2018 or smthn like that so this is my excuse of a story cccc:

**♡injoonang♡**

* * *

 

_Text Message_

_Today 00:41_

 

 

 

 

> _are_ _you_ _awake?_
> 
> _00:41_
> 
>  
> 
> _can't_ _sleep_
> 
> _00:43_
> 
>  
> 
> _poor bby :(((_
> 
> _00:43_
> 
>  
> 
> _well i've only just started_ _trying lol_
> 
> _00:45_
> 
>  
> 
> _owh, are you gonna fall asleep on me???_
> 
> _00:45_
> 
>  
> 
> _i would if i was tired_
> 
> _00:46_
> 
>  
> 
> _yay_
> 
> _00:46_
> 
> _wait ( 一一)_
> 
> _00:46_
> 
>  
> 
> _hey[this](https://youtu.be/GwkEt_IWZYQ) made me _ _think of u♡_
> 
> _00:48_
> 
>  
> 
> _awwww~!! samoyed's are honestly the best dogs on earth♡♡_
> 
> _00:53_
> 
> _and that asmr oof_
> 
> _00:53_
> 
>  
> 
> _i can imagine ur face_   _lol_
> 
> _00:54_
> 
> _they remind me of_ _moomin_
> 
> _00:54_
> 
>  
> 
> _i can see what you mean. bless you♡♡♡_
> 
> _00:54_
> 
> _i wish you were here :((((_
> 
> _00:54_
> 
>  
> 
> _miss u too :/ don't like doing much without u_
> 
> _00:55_
> 
>  
> 
> _are you wearing my shirt like i told you?_
> 
> _00:56_
> 
>  
> 
> _ofc i am thicko. i'd practically have insomnia without it_
> 
> _00:56_
> 
>  
> 
> _sheesh, so dramatic injunie ~(˘▾˘~) i bet you're drowning in the thing – my lil drama queen~~_
> 
> _00:57_
> 
>  
> 
> _fgs lol_
> 
> _00:57_
> 
> _make sure u're looking after my moomin properly_
> 
> _00:58_
> 
> _keep hugging him_
> 
> _00:58_
> 
>  
> 
> _of course!! i'll make sure he smells like me for you♡♡♡_
> 
> _00:58_
> 
>  
> 
> _good_
> 
> _00:58_
> 
> _oh yeah, have u heard of that new group WayV?? they seem pretty cool_
> 
> _00:59_
> 
>  
> 
> _(゜o゜) i haven't. are they_ _K-pop??_
> 
> _00:59_
> 
> [here](https://youtu.be/FG0nTVU3fRM)
> 
> _01:00_
> 
>  
> 
> _oh my god they're so cool!! and they're China based. whatever SM is doing i'm loving it!!!_
> 
> _01:05_
> 
>  
> 
> _i rlly like it too. watch the dream launch mv too_
> 
> _01:05_
> 
> _you'll die_
> 
> _01:06_
> 
>  
> 
> _omggg i just watched it and it's genuinely the best mv i have ever watched in my life!!!_
> 
> _01:12_
> 
> _injun???_
> 
> _01:12_
> 
> _injunie don't leave me yeeeet_
> 
> _01:13_
> 
>  
> 
> _okay okay chill_
> 
> _01:14_
> 
>  
> 
> _injuniiiie_
> 
> _01:14_
> 
> _oh hi teehee_
> 
> _01:14_
> 
>  
> 
> _what do you think then??_   _i rlly wanna get into them together_
> 
> _01:15_
> 
>  
> 
> _me toooo~ oh injun-ah that would be amazing (｡ >﹏<｡)_
> 
> _01:15_
> 
> _oh! i forgot to ask!!!!! how's your trampoline gymnastics whatever going??_
> 
> _01:16_
> 
>  
> 
> _it's going okay♡ haven't broken anything yet lol_
> 
> _01:16_
> 
>  
> 
> _heyyy don't scare me bby. make sure to be careful_
> 
> _01:16_
> 
>  
> 
> _ik ik_
> 
> _01:17_
> 
>  
> 
> _what was that thing you were complaining about again the other day??_
> 
> _01:17_
> 
> _something to do with backflips and stuff_
> 
> _01:17_
> 
>  
> 
> _oh yeah it was front summersaults silly. i still can't do those without landing funnily but i manage to get a straddle jump in after to make it look professional lol_
> 
> _01:18_
> 
>  
> 
> _dunno what you're on about really but aww, keep trying bby. you can do it♡♡_
> 
> _01:19_
> 
>  
> 
> _lol thanks nana_
> 
> _01:19_
> 
> _how's things in general for u?_
> 
> _01:20_
> 
>  
> 
> _shit without you (_ _;)_
> 
> _01:20_
> 
>  
> 
> _c'mon, u make it sound like im ur whole world or smthn_
> 
> _01:20_
> 
> _nana?_
> 
> _01:22_
> 
>  
> 
> _injunie baby . . ._
> 
> _01:23_
> 
> _you are more than my world_
> 
> _01:23_
> 
>  
> 
> _oh goodness not this stuff again ;;_
> 
> _01:23_
> 
> _i believe you!! don't start ranting pls_
> 
> _01:24_
> 
>  
> 
> _teehee okay_
> 
> _01:24_
> 
> _all that i will say though is.._
> 
> _01:24_
> 
>  
> 
> _-_- wot_
> 
> _01:25_
> 
>  
> 
> _to me you are the sun. ._
> 
> _01:25_
> 
> _the moon. . ._
> 
> _01:25_
> 
> _and all my stars~~~!! uwu me so warm_
> 
> _01:26_
> 
>  
> 
> _ewww!! i need bleach for my eyes!!! never do that again my skin is crawling_
> 
> _01:28_
> 
>  
> 
> _(*´∀｀*) okayyyy i'll stop now_
> 
> _01:28_
> 
> _i'm only teasing. i do it cause i love you♡♡♡♡_
> 
> _01:29_
> 
> _oh wow would you look at the time_
> 
> _01:29_
> 
>  
> 
> _are u fricking kidding me_
> 
> _01:30_
> 
> _iM nOt tIrEd,,,,,, iM gOnNA kEeP uP mY bOyFrieNd uNtiL i FeEL sLeEpy_
> 
> _01:31_
> 
>  
> 
> _noooo bby don't do this to meeee_
> 
> _01:31_
> 
> _you know i don't usually stay up at this time_
> 
> _01:31_
> 
>  
> 
> _yea cause u're a baby :p_
> 
> _01:32_
> 
>  
> 
> _your baby ;)))_
> 
> _01:32_
> 
>  
> 
> _get back in ur crin u baby_
> 
> _01:32_
> 
>  
> 
> _*crib_
> 
> _01:33_
> 
> _is this baby's eyelids getting droopy~??_
> 
> _01:33_
> 
>  
> 
> _whatever. i'm going to bed like i assume u are doing too_
> 
> _01:34_
> 
>  
> 
> _have wonderful dreams of moi and thank you for staying up with me just this little bit♡_
> 
> _01:34_
> 
>  
> 
> _aw it's alright nana. and u have dreams of me too lol♡_
> 
> _01:35_
> 
>  
> 
> _i love you my baby Xxx goodnight_
> 
> _01:35_
> 
>  
> 
> _love u too xx gn. i'll text u tomorrow_
> 
> _01:35_

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol it's not v specific why they've been separated but u can make up that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
